


Delusion

by BleedingSoul101 (orphan_account)



Series: Mistake/Delusion [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Councils, Forbidden Love, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BleedingSoul101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's going wrong....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets and Plans

Gerard's POV

“I don’t know what to do Mikey.” I confessed. He turned around in his old wooden chair and glared at me.

“Yes you do, don’t act like you’re hopeless and needy because I know you aren’t.” He spat. He was right in the end, I knew exactly what to do. The plan was already formulated in my head, I just had to put it out there into the world and let it take action. 

“Fine, if you aren’t going to help, I’ll just do it what I think is right.” 

“That’s what I wanna hear Gee.” He smiled at me before turning his attention back to the two kids in our front yard. James was currently playing in the mud while his older brother snuck up behind him. As if on cue, Dexter leapt high into the air - fangs and furry ears on display - and tackled the younger. I heard squeals of delight and Mikey happily telling them to keep controlled as I walked back into our house. 

“Frank?” I called. 

“In here Gee!” 

I walked through the large house until I arrived at our bedroom door. 

“Frankie?” I pushed open the door. And low and behold, there was Frank fresh from a shower, a towel hanging loosely around his hips. 

“What is it Gee?” 

“I gotta leave for a few days.” Silence. He froze and stared at me with wide doe eyes.

“W-Why?” 

“I got some business to take care of.”

“What kinda business?” He walked over, standing in front of me. 

“Just some art stuff.” I lied. He continued to glare. 

“I don’t like how you’re being so vague, Gee. We’re married, right?” I nodded. “Then you can tell me why you’re really leaving.” I took a deep breathe. Could I tell him? I didn’t want to put that weight on his shoulders, not when he’s already under a lot of stress from the kids.

“Just some art stuff, really.” I said convincingly, smiling at him. “They want me to do some French art for them down at a gallery.” I lied further. He searched over me for a second, before he decided I was telling the truth. 

“Okay.” He walked back over to the dresser; I mentally exhaled. “When are you leaving?” 

“Tuesday.” His eyes widened.

“Tuesday?! Gerard, that's tomorrow and you just decided to tell me this now?” I cringed. 

“I’m sorry.” I gave him my best pout face and sauntered over to him. “I really am.” Wrapping my arms around his waist, I continued to pout. His walls broke down a little.

“I guess it’s okay.” 

“Is there anyway I could possibly make it up to you?” I asked seductively, trailing my fingers over his sides lightly, he smirked back. 

“I could think of a few ways.” He leaned in and connected our lips. We were only making out for a few minutes before things got pretty heated. I led him over to the bed placed him on it before reaching for the towel he still had and-

“Guys, really? I know you’re married and all, but can you wait until I leave to go at it? Jesus, now I have to pour salt on my eyes to get the burn out.” Mikey said from the door way. 

Frank giggled, muttered something that sounded like “then fuck off”, and turned back to me. 

“Okay, that ends my visit. Bye!” He called. We heard the door slam and giggled, continuing our make out. I was so close to getting the towel off when-

“Daddy! I’m hungrwy! I want some deer! Pwease daddy?” Dexter whined. 

“I think the cock block apocalypse is starting.” I muttered against Frank’s lips as I went over to Dexter and lifted him in the air. “Where’s your brother?” 

He pointed outside where I soon found a dirty James out back. 

“Buddy, are you ready for some food?” I called. Quickly nodding, he ran full speed at me, but I picked him up easily in my free arm. 

“4 years old and already so fast.” I admired. He smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around my neck, muttered a cute ‘thank you daddy’, and jumped out of my arms to run to something behind me. Turning, I saw Frank standing there with fresh clothes on and a very excited James in his arms. 

“Momma momma!” He called, “dad said I can run fast!”

“I bet you can! Actually, I think you might be faster than daddy.” Frank replied, smirking at me. I countered by sticking my tongue out at them, achieving giggles from the pair.

“Yeah yeah yeah, dad’s a slow poke. Ya know, vampires are supposed to be faster than werewolves."

"Keep lying to yourself." Retorted a very excited Frank. 

"Whatever. Now, I thought you were hungry?” Both boys nodded furiously. 

“Can mommy come?” Asked James. Frank smiled. 

“Of course I will.” 

_____******____**********______******

“Okay, what is the first thing you do?”

“Um.....analyze the prey?” James answered. 

“Right. Second?” I questioned again. 

“Get into position?"

“Yes, and third?”

“ATTACK!” He shouts as he leaps into the air, teeth and claws barred. Upon impact, the deer we were currently hunting shot up; but James was fast for his age. I wondered how Frank and Dexter where doing hunting their prey. They are always so eccentric and full of energy, hunting is perfect for them. I knew Frank was always bouncing with pure excitement over nothing all the time, and he seemed to transfer that to Dexter.

I’m going to miss him. All of them. 

“DADDY!” I heard him yell. My attention was brought back to the scene in front of me, in which James was in the arms of not one, but two strong men.


	2. Leaving

“Put him down!” I screamed. The men in big red suits just smiled at me, teasing me with their large teeth as if to say ‘come and do something, shrimp’. 

When the biggest of the men spoke, it was like someone shoveling rocks down my ears. The sheer commanding and ruthlessness of his voice could send chills down anyone’s spine. “You’re late for the meeting Mr. Way. We will not tolerate situations as such.” 

“It’s not until tomorrow, I am not late. Now put him down.” I snarled. 

“Of course Mr. Way.” One of them said, throwing James to the ground. 

“Gee!” I heard Frank yell. “Gee, what happened? I heard James yell and-” He stopped in the clearing, staring in shock at the 2 men. 

I reached for James, pulling him into my arms before speaking. “Don’t worry about it Frankie, they were just leaving.” 

“Yeah Frankie,” one sneers. “We were just leaving.”

They were almost out of the clearing, when the larger one turned around. 

“I’d keep an eye on your husband, Frank Iero. Old wounds can come open you know.” Just like that, they were off. 

We walked in complete silence on the way back to the mansion, both boys in Frank’s arms. It wasn’t until we got to the house that Frank broke the silence.

“Kids, why don’t you go to bed for a while, yeah?” He asked sweetly, before adding in a somber tone, “I need to talk to your father.” The kids happily complied, full and tired from the hours of hunting. 

“What was that about?” Frank asked when we heard the bedroom door slam. 

“I don’t know.” I lied. Frank gave me the look and I was putty in his hands. I knew that look all too well. It was the ‘you better do what I say or no sex for a year’ look. 

“Okay okay, they are just some men from the werewolf High Council, no biggy.”

“No biggy?! Gerard, they told me to keep an eye on you and that ‘old wounds can be reopened.’ Is that a no biggy to you?” 

“Well.........I may not be in the best favor of the leader now.” 

“And why is that? And don’t you dare say ‘it’s complicated’ cause I’ve heard that too many times.” Frank’s so pissed at me now, and I absolutely hate it. I hate the fact that I have to lie constantly to my family, keep alert and never relax. This is becoming too much, I need to take care of this now.

“I’m leaving tonight.” It slips out before I have a chance to catch myself. Everything freezes for a moment, and in this time I mentally slap myself.

“You’re....wait, what?” I can’t go back now, not even for his adorable frown and glassed over eyes.

“I’m leaving tonight.” I repeat. 

“B-But...I...Y-You said you were leaving tomorrow.”

“I tend to say a lot of things I don’t mean.” I hate hurting him, I hate it with a fucking fiery passion, but he won’t let me leave unless I hurt him. Kind of ironic...hurt the family for the family.

“W-W-Why?” He asks when I start towards our bedroom. My bag is already packed in preparation, all I need to do is get it and go. He’ll hate me for a while, but I can’t risk anything, not after the council has shown up here twice in the past few weeks. Their getting dangerous and it needs to be dealt with.

“Because I need to clear my head, maybe an extra day in the city could help with that.”

“Listen, Gee I’m sorry we haven’t spent much time together since the honeymoon but the kids and family I just-”

Here we go...

“You just what Frank? You just can’t spend time with your husband? I barely see you, and when you do you accuse me of things and make me feel inferior. I just need to leave for a few days......go to that art place and relax.” I can see his whole world come crashing down around him, like his own mother stuck a knife through his heart. 

“I-I’m sorry. Just please, don’t go tonight. I can make us some pasta and homemade garlic bread, yeah?” That sounds so tempting, but I can’t just leave this problem to grow bigger and bigger.

“No Frank.” I maneuver my way around him to the door, but he beats me to it, blocking my path. 

“PLEASE GEE I LOVE YOU, I’M SORRY! You know I love you and that’s never going to change, EVER! You’re my world and you can’t leave me!” I’ve never seen him like this, so full of powerful emotions that some were transferring to me. 

“I’m not leaving forever Frank, but I need to go for a few-”

“Please Gee. Please don’t leave, I’m so sorry I yelled before.” He slowly sinks to his knees and cries into his hands.

Oh god, what am I doing? I’m hurting the one I love most in this whole world. But, that’s why I’m doing this, right? To save them; all of them. 

“I’m sorry Frankie, I’ll call you when I get there.” And with that I was out the door. 

Frank’s POV

I watched as he walked out the door, leaving me a crying mess on the floor. What is going on? Why can’t he tell me?...........Is it me?

Am I the reason he left?

No....no, of course not, he’s never gone a day without saying ‘I love you’ at least ten times. Come to think of it, has he said it today? 

I’m sure he has and I just missed it, but can one miss it when the love of your life says I love you? 

“Mommy, where’s daddy going?” I hear James ask from the hallway. 

“And why awe you cwying?” Dexter adds. 

“Nothing babies.” I sniffled. “Just some adult things, it’s okay.” They nodded innocently and skipped back off to their warm beds. 

I curled up on the floor in tears, waiting for someone to pop out and tell me this was all just one big prank. But that person never came, there was no joking here. 

Just a whole bunch of sorrow. 

****

I woke up on the hardwood floor near the door, muscles aching from the hardship. I assumed it was early, for the sun was just barely coming up over the hills in the distance outside. After some protest from my limbs, I heaved myself off the floor and into the bedroom, loosing myself in thought. At one point I thought I heard the phone ring, but there was no way I was getting up. Again, the phone rang through the house. 

And again.

And again.

And again.

“Hello?” I asked in a raspy voice.

“Frank?” Someone asked from the other line.

“Yes, who is this?”

“It’s Gerard.” 

Silence. 

How did he expect me to respond? ‘Oh hi honey, when are you coming home cause you broke my heart in two last night and I desperately need to see you.’ 

“Hi.” I settled with.

“Hey.....um.....are you okay?” 

Again with the expectations. 

“Uh...yeah. I’m fine.” 

“You don’t sound fine.” 

More silence.

“Nah, I’m fine. Just a little.....tired.”

“Oh, okay.” 

Again with the silence.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay after.....ya know.” He finally says, bringing up the topic I so cleverly avoided. 

“No, I’m fine. Just enjoy your trip.” Then I hung up. If he wanted to leave so bad, then he should just enjoy his solitude, no matter how much I wanted to talk to him. 

As soon as I fall back into bed, the phone rings again. 

“What?” I spat, assuming it was Gerard.

“Well gosh Frank, what crawled up your ass? Ya know what, don’t answer that.” Mikey jokes. 

“Oh, sorry MIkey.”

“It’s fine. Can I talk to Gerard?” My breath hitches in my throat. 

“Um....he’s not here.”

“At the moment or...?”

“I mean, he left. He need some alone time.” I can feel another wave of tears coming over me. 

“Oh.....okay, that’s it. I’m coming over.” Then he hangs up. He sounded angry, I just hoped not with me. The last thing I needed was my best friend to be mad at me. 

Also, what did MIkey have to tell Gerard? He never gets up before noon, let alone getting up at 5am to call his brother. Maybe he knows something about those men that were in the woods, why Gerard really left.

When he gets here, he’s going to have some serious explaining.

I’m not taking any more shit.


	3. Lies

“I-I don’t know what I did Mikey.” I sobbed. 

“Aww Frank don’t cry. You’re going to make me cry and that would just be a mess.” Mikey joked, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. The kids can’t stay with Donna forever, and I can’t see the looks on their faces when I tell them daddy’s not home. I just can't take this!” 

“Shhhhsh, just calm down Frankie,” he rubbed my shoulder. “He’ll come back.” As soon as those words were uttered, I jolt up, almost knocking Mikey out of his comfy deck chair. 

“Speaking of that,” I start, putting my hands on my hips for emphasis. “Where is he?”

Mikey’s face pales but he tries to contain himself. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He stutters, his voice cracking halfway through. 

“MIKEY WAY!” I yell. “You’re my best friend,” I saw him wince at the word friend....strange. “And I know you have some idea where he could’ve went. Please, just tell me.”

“I don’t know! Listen, I gotta go....” He trails off, slowly rising from his chair and walking back to the front of the house. 

“Don’t you walk away from me!” I scream, falling to my knees. He freezes and turns back around. “I-I have no one right now. Gerard is gone, and the kids had to leave so they don’t see me cry.I'm completely alone! I need someone... Please,” I at him through my teary eyes. “Please don’t leave me too.” 

He rubs the back of his neck in contemplation-almost looking guilty- and then decides to walk back over to me. 

“Hey, please don’t cry. I’m not leaving, I won’t ever leave you.” He whispers softly in my ear. “Come on, I think you’ve had a long day, you need rest.” 

He picks me up in his skinny arms and carries me towards the back door. 

“H-How did you g-get so strong? I thought you weren’t a werewolf.” I stammered. He gives me a charming smile.

“I have my ways.” Is all he replies before he is placing me down in Gee and I’s bed. He starts towards the door.

“No! Mikey! Can you please stay?” 

“Frank, I’ll be back tomorrow...” It sounded as though he was trying to convince himself instead of me.

“Please Mikey?” I plead. He sighs before giving in.

“Fine.” 

He comes over to the bed and lifts the covers up, climbs in, and sinks into the plush mattress. I scoot over to him and snuggle my head into his chest. His breath catches, but he doesn’t move away, he actually put his arms around me. 

“Goodnight Frankie.” I smile.

“Goodnight Mikey.”

Gerard’s POV

I felt awful, completely full of shit. 

I hurt the one I love, and it made me feel like a jackass and a shit husband. 

How could I leave him like that? He was begging me to stay with him and I just left? I tried calling, but it’s not like I could tell him why I left. I'm a horrible husband.

I flung the picture of us I had at the far wall, only resulting in it shattering to pieces. I brought that picture with me every time I went somewhere to remind me of my Frankie, but usually Frankie would accompany me and I wouldn’t need it. 

If those stupid rogues weren’t around none of this would’ve happened! Frankie would still be happy, I would be at home, and the council would’ve never found out about Frankie and I! 

Stupid laws.... I don’t see why a vampire and werewolf can’t get married and be happy together without drama and trouble.

“Gerard?” I heard someone call from outside my door. 

“What?” I snapped. The door was pushed open to reveal one of the men who worked here in the High Council Castle. 

“It’s time for the meeting.” He shut the door and I heard his heavy footsteps echo down the hall. 

“Fuck. My. Life.” I mutter before grabbing my leather jacket and leaving the “comfort” of my room. 

The walls were a weird puke-green color, while the floors were bright white, and there was a staircase at the very end. I knew that the meeting room was at the very top of the stairs, but I didn't want to go just yet. I looked around the hallway more and saw badly drawn pictures hanging on the wall.

Frankie would have a fit, I think. They should get him to give this place a makeover. I smile to myself at the thought. 

“Gerard! Thank you for finally coming.” Says one of the elders when I enter the room. They were all seated at a large rectangular table, with the oldest and most powerful elder at the head of it, the rest were seated on the sides of him. I look into all their eyes, sending my hatred with a glare. 

“Take a seat.” 

I spot a lonely, uncomfortable black chair at the closest end of the table. You would think that, being RICH, they could afford better chairs.

I guess not. 

I slip into the chair and stare back at all of them. 

“Now Gerard, we have had some sources come in here and inform us that you have married a vampire.” The high leader, Elder Holding, informed with a venom tint to his voice. “Is this information true or false?”

“True.” I spat without fear. The others looked at me with anger, mentally telling me to treat the elder with respect. 

“I also have information I must share, while you are being honest.” Elder McConick threw in. He stood up and gathered some papers in his hands before continuing. 

“I have also had sources come in. Gerard Way, age 18, has been practicing witchcraft.” The crowd gasped. “Not only this, but he has used this magic to create, not one, but TWO vampire/werewolf children.” The other werewolves look flabbergasted, but so did I! I was not practicing witchcraft, nor did I “create” my children. Not in the way they think anyway...

We adopted and Frank and I changed them so they could live like us, there was none of this witchcraft bullshit. 

“How could this be?” Elder Tintel enquired. 

“Ask him.” 

“This information isn’t true!” I yelled.

“Then explain how you could have the children then.” 

“We adopted and changed them, no witchcraft involved!”

We all looked back at Elder Holding. 

“Perhaps the information could be false,” he contemplated. “But perhaps not. We will need evidence from the opposing sides.” The others nodded their heads in agreement. 

“Oh, I have evidence.” Elder McConick replied with a smirk. He placed 5 photos in front of the high elder, who studied them. 

“It appears the accusations are true, Mr. Way.” 

“WHAT?! Let me see those.” The Elder slid them down to me and I examined them. 

There were pictures of various vials, potions, and ingredients on each photo. There was one from far away, showing all of the equipment, along with some of the room. 

I recognized that room, it was the basement of my house.


	4. The Monsters in the Closet

**Gerard’s POV**  
  
“These are fake.” I mutter uselessly. I know that that was my basement in the photo, for you could see the outfit I tried to get Frank to wear in the corner of the photo. At any other given moment, I would’ve been embarrassed that people had seen that, but right now it didn’t matter in the slightest.   
  
“Mr. Way, are you telling me that that is not your basement in the photograph?” Elder Holding spoke, the grace in his voice almost making me wince.  
  
“Elder Holding, this is clearly Mr. Way’s basement. You could tell by the-“  
  
“Quiet McConick!” The eldest yelled, turning back to me with a soft face. “Gerard, is this your basement?”   
  
I nodded. “But those potions aren’t mine! I can assure you, I have not been practicing any form of witchcraft.”  
  
Tintel shook his head, a look of anger flashing across his face. “Then whose are they? Don’t try and inform us that someone _placed_ them there.” The others laughed, finding my pain as enjoyment. I didn’t know how those got there. Were they Frank’s? No, Frank told me everything.   
  
Oh, Frank. What I said to him must’ve torn him apart. He looked so heartbroken when I left, and I had been, too.  I made it my mission just then to call him when I got out of here. If I got out of here.  
  
“But it’s true!” I plead. “They aren’t mine!”  
  
Someone snorted, “They’re probably the vampire’s. You know how they are.”  
  
Anger shot through me. I turned to the culprit and snarled, “No, what are they like?”  
  
“They’re incompetent, worthless, _vile_ beings. And your little _Frank_ is probably behind this whole thing. He framed you to get you away.”  
  
“You SHUT THE FUCK UP!” I scream, standing up so the chair shoots out from behind me.  
  
The elder stands up. “Don’t talk to me like that, boy. I have 500 years on you.”  
  
“Everybody sit down!” Elder Holding commands. We all follow. “Now, if we can have a civilized meeting then that would be just lovely.” We’re all silent.  “Mr. Way, this is your basement, so I have no choice but to deem you guilty of McConick’s information. You are sentenced to life in the holding sell for your crimes.”  
  
He’s about to continue when there’s a knock on the door. “Elder Holding, another werewolf was struck. It was by the west wing of the perimeter.”  
  
Another werewolf? There has been more than one attack? I turn to look at Elder Holding, who is paler than usual.   
  
“They’re getting closer.” He states, sipping from his water. “Have you found the criminals?”  
  
The man at the door hesitates. “No. Elder Holding, that makes 15 werewolves in the past moon.”  
  
Fifteen werewolves in the past moon? Who was responsible for such a thing?  
  
“We must find them. Hugo, go gather-“  
  
I’m standing before I know it, screaming out a crazy idea. “I’ll find them!” I’m met with short barks of laughter before everyone realizes I’m serious.  
  
“Mr. Way, they’ve taken out our best patrollers, what makes you think you could handle those juveniles?” One of the elders sneer.   
  
“Love.” Is my simple reply. I turn back to Holding. “If I catch these people, can you grant my family and I freedom? A happy life away from the councils in the woods?”  
  
Elder Holding contemplates this for a moment, before nodding. “If you don’t, then you and your family will perish. And just to make sure you don’t run…” He whispers something in Elder Tintel’s ear.  
  
“Of course my lord.” He says before taking off towards another door.  
  
“Good luck Gerard Way, for if you don’t catch these criminals before the next full moon, you and your family will all perish in the most gruesome way possible.” He flashes me a sickening grin. “I’ll make sure of that.”  
  
 **Frank’s POV**  
  
I woke up with my eyes feeling crusty, a result from my late night crying. It’s been one week since Gerard had left. It was certainly taking a toll on me and kids. Of course, they didn’t know why Gerard really left; they just thought he was visiting their grandma.  
  
Mikey was so amazing. He’s been staying at the house and helping around a lot. I was so grateful for him. He kept me from sinking lower into the slump I was in.   
  
When I went moved to get up, I stopped dead in my tracks, realizing there were arms around my waist to prevent my movement. I probably freaked out for a minute, thinking about any possible weapons I had near me – the phone was the best option – before I realized it was Mikey.  
  
“Jesus fuck,” I curse, relaxing back into the plush mattress. The arms tighten around me a little while I hear a small groan near my ear.  
  
“Why are you up this early?” Mikey asks, spooning me. “Better yet, why leave the bed?”  
  
I roll my eyes, squirming under his touch. “Because it’s time for the kid’s to have breakfast.” He reluctantly lets me go, allowing me to stretch and make after getting up from the bed. I had the same clothes on as yesterday, but I could care less. Maybe it was because I was still tired or because I had no one to dress for anymore.  
  
I was still upset that Gerard was gone (how could I not?), and I had a strong feeling in my gut that he wouldn’t be coming back for a while; if at all. It tore my heart to pieces to know that I might not see my husband - the one I love most - ever again. It felt like someone took my heart and stomped on it repeatedly.  Was I not good enough for him? Did he love someone else? Was he not content with our quiet life here in the woods? Those things didn’t sound like my Gerard, but I guess he’s technically not _my_ Gerard anymore. It was still a little foggy whether or not we had broken up, but he’s broken my heart completely.   
  
“Mommy?” James asks from his bed. He pokes his little head out of the mountains of blankets before turning to look at me. His eyes always reminded me of Gerard’s; a pure, striking hazel with flecks of beautiful green around the edges.   
  
I smile at him, taking a space on the bed. “Good morning Jamey. You hungry?”   
  
He nods quickly and lifts his arms up, to which I comply and pick him up. I start towards Dexter’s room, but James turns around and whimpers softly. “Jamey? What’s wrong sweetie?”  
  
He shakes his head. “Don’t go in there momma, there’s monsters in his room.”  
  
“Honey, there’s no monsters in Dexter’s room.” I reach for the doorknob but James stops me, kicking his legs and nudging my neck.   
  
“But there were! They wore big black suits and creepy sunglasses! They told me that they needed to take Dexter and that I needed to run back to my room before they had to get me too!”   
  
I frown and nearly run back to my bedroom. “Mikey! Mikey, wake the hell up!”  
  
He groans, but does as I say. “What the fu-funny flippers did you wake me up for Frank?” He asks, barely catching himself from cursing.  
  
“No time. Take James and don’t let him out of your sight.” I carefully hand over my child before kissing him on the head. “You stay here with Uncle Mikey. I’ll be back soon.” I tell James, petting his hair softly before dashing out of the room.  
  
I make it across the house and to Dexter’s room in the blink of an eye. I hurl the door open and look around the room. Everything seems normal before I turn to the bed. My eyes widen and my lip quivers.  
  
Dexter’s gone.


End file.
